Huele a lluvia
by Lia Ross
Summary: Los días grises no tienen por qué ser siempre tristes...


Huele a lluvia

Hoy huele a lluvia. Siento ese aroma impregnado en el ambiente e inevitablemente me recuerda a ti. A ese día gris, ahora tan lejano, en que nos conocimos. Sé que llevamos conociéndonos casi desde niños, pero fue un día sombrío como hoy, que me dejaste ver un poquito más adentro…

Recuerdo que estaba paseando cerca del lago y era media tarde. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza francesa algo despeinada y una chaqueta verde militar. Tenía las manos ocupadas, entre libros y un paraguas negro, que cogí apresuradamente de la torre, solo por si acaso…

Acostumbraba salir a caminar sola cuando tenía demasiado en qué pensar y no podía aclarar mis ideas en la sala común, siempre llena de gente y ruido; y ese día en especial, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, y si seguía haciendo los deberes de pociones con Harry y Ron, lo más probable era que alguien terminara ocupando permanentemente una cama en la enfermería de Madame Ponfrey…

(Flashback)

– ¡Ron! Por el amor de Dios, ¿cuál es tu excusa esta vez? – increpé, por la enorme frustración contenida – yo no soy tu niñera y estoy harta… ¡harta! De que pienses que puedes utilizarme para lo que se te dé la gana y cuando se te dé la gana… – balbuceé temblorosa, pero respiré hondo… esta sería la última vez que me dejaba pisotear por él…

– Hermione, sabes que no es así… sabes que yo agradezco mucho todo lo que haces por mí – refutó, en un intento desesperado por ablandarme, pero yo estaba en mi límite – discúlpame… ya no voy a molestarte más… es que debes comprender que no todos gozamos de tu privilegiada inteligencia – suspiró profundamente y rozó mi mano, acariciándola con fingida timidez… sólo era otro más de sus numeritos teatrales…

Lo mismo de siempre. Ron haciéndome sentir miserable por ser responsable y dedicada a los estudios, sólo porque él es un torpe, incapaz de seguir correctamente una condenada receta de pociones.

Y todo se reduce a una sola cosa… al poder que él sabe que ejerce sobre mí… porque sí, Ron ha descubierto lo mucho que disfruto de su compañía; lo mucho que me complace saberme indispensable para él, aunque sea sólo en el terreno escolar… él sabe lo mucho que añoro esos roces inesperados… me ha visto sonrojar… y lo sabe.

Pero ya ha sido suficiente. Una bruja que se precie no va arrastrándose detrás de un mago mediocre que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene delante y que se está perdiendo… y yo no puedo seguir así…

– No puedo seguir así – declaré, creo que más para mí misma que dirigiéndome a él… levanté el rostro decidida y lo encaré – ¿Sabes, Ron? Solía disfrutar de las tardes estudiando juntos… siempre me sentí importante cuando estaba contigo, siempre sentí que me necesitabas… nunca sentí que te aprovechabas de mí, nunca lo vi de esa forma – me levanté y recogí algunos de los libros que estaban desperdigados por la mesa – pero a veces, debemos forzarnos a ver aquello que es difícil de aceptar y seguir adelante, así que, a partir de ahora… voy a estudiar sola… adiós – miré a Harry, que había estado callado y expectante durante los diez minutos de discusión y le sonreí rápidamente… su única respuesta fue un breve guiño que Ron no percibió… Harry sabía lo mucho que necesitaba hacer esto.

(Fin del flashback)

Recuerdo que abandoné la sala común tan rápido como lo permitieron mis pies y la media docena de libros que llevaba a cuestas, y solo descansé hasta llegar al lago.

Mentiría si dijera que las lágrimas batallaban la tercera guerra mundial por escapar de mis ojos, o que me sentía tan destrozada por dentro que comencé a planear distintas maneras de morir sin usar la varita, que torpemente había olvidado en la torre. No, no me sentía así… sé que debería haber estado algo deprimida, pero solo me sentía increíblemente ligera; como si me hubiera quitado una enorme carga de encima.

Había caminado durante una media hora cuando escuché el primer trueno, y recuerdo haber pensado que había sido una buena idea recoger el paraguas justo antes de huir de Ron; así que lo abrí y me resguardé de las primeras gotas, mientras seguía caminando en dirección a un gran roble que se veía bastante acogedor.

Me recosté en el gran tronco del árbol y cerré los ojos; estaba bastante agotada así que no tardé en dormirme. Las tupidas ramas del árbol me protegían del agua lo necesario y el paraguas hacía lo suyo con los libros… y sí… mi prioridad eran los libros.

Recuerdo despertar adormilada y algo desubicada algunas horas más tarde y que ya era de noche. Inmediatamente percibí un olor penetrante, que me recordó a la vez en que desarmé una fiesta clandestina en la habitación de los chicos. Quise estirar los brazos, porque los sentía algo acalambrados, pero no pude moverlos, y la oscuridad casi absoluta y la falta de varita no eran de mucha ayuda.

Pronto me di cuenta que ese bulto que me impedía levantarme era una persona… un chico, al parecer, por la contextura y el peso; así que carraspeé un poco para llamar su atención, porque por lo que se podía _escuchar_, estaba profundamente dormido y él solo se limitó a emitir algunas frases bastante confusas…

De repente, entre gruñidos y más frases incomprensibles, el anónimo bulto giró un poco el rostro hacia mí y durante un minuto entero me quedé totalmente paralizada. Aquel rostro, iluminado sutilmente por un rayito de luz de luna, era sin duda él, él ser más idiota y despreciable que había conocido en toda mi vida.

Aún no sé por qué no estallé inmediatamente; en el momento en que descubrí la identidad de mi acompañante, para exigirle explicaciones y amenazarle con acusarle al director. Sólo me dediqué a observarlo detenidamente, durante lo que parecieron días… ¿tendría acaso otra oportunidad como esta, de verlo así, tan vulnerable? Entendí que era una situación irreal que no se repetiría jamás… Y me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que, sin esa persistente mueca de asco en su rostro, casi parecía un ángel durmiendo… bueno… roncando…

Siempre supe que era guapo, o por lo menos eso era lo que comentaban mis compañeras de habitación; pero es difícil fijarse en los ojos grises de alguien durante una contienda de insultos sin fin, así que nunca le presté verdadera atención, por lo que no había notado antes lo largas que eran sus pestañas, o la pequeña cicatriz que tenía en la barbilla… tampoco había prestado atención a esos pequeños lunares que decoraban sutilmente su rostro o su perfilada nariz y sus cejas pobladas, ligeramente más oscuras que su cabello rubio… tantos detalles pasados por alto…

Evalué algunas posibles maneras de despertarlo y me rebané el cerebro ideando conversaciones que podrían evitar iniciar alguna de nuestras típicas peleas infernales. Por algún motivo, quería irme de allí conservando esa imagen en la mente, y no la de Malfoy escupiéndome insultos y groserías en cantidades ingentes.

– Malfoy… Malfoy… – susurré lo más cerca que pude de su oído, mientras lo balanceaba suavemente – ¡Malfoy!... – el aludido abrió lentamente los ojos, se veía exhausto y desconcertado… – Malfoy… tienes que despertar… es tarde y pronto empezarán a buscarnos… ¡vamos! Despierta…

– Herm… Her… ¿Hermione?... – murmuró algo asustado – ¿Eres tú? – preguntó con voz ahogada, intentó incorporarse pero parecía mareado, así que le permití recostarse nuevamente en mi regazo – Eres tan bonita Hermione… – "_vaya"_; pensé, _"esto sí que es de locos, seguro está borracho… ¡claro! Ese era el olor extraño que percibí al despertarme…"_

Malfoy estaba borracho como una cuba. Cuando por fin logró mantenerse erguido, se sentó apoyando su espalda en el troco de árbol y recostando su cabeza en mi hombro. Recuerdo que pensaba que la situación no podría ser más irreal. En ese momento me arrepentí aún más por no llevar la varita conmigo, ya que tal vez así podría bajarle un poco la borrachera o conjurar algo de comer, porque estaba terriblemente hambrienta… pensé que podría usar la varita de Malfoy, así que me acerqué a los bolsillos de su capa, buscándola…

– Eyyyyy… Hermione… no intentes propasarte conmigo… – murmuró y luego me regalo una de sus habituales sonrisas de lado, esas que él cree que son increíblemente seductoras – Sé que soy terriblemente atractivo y toda la cosa… pero ten un poco de dignidad, bonita…

– Vaya… parece que después de seis años de mostrarme únicamente tu cara de oler mierda, hoy voy a tener el honor de conocer al gran Malfoy desplegando sus destrezas de seductor empedernido … que ilusión me hace… no tienes idea… – susurré con voz divertida mientras continuaba en mi búsqueda…

– ¿Buscas mi varita? – preguntó levantando una ceja, suspicaz…

– Sí… pero sólo la quería para ayudarte… no pretendía hechizarte o…

– Me imagino que sí… – interrumpió – no esperaría menos de la fiel amiga de San Potter… ¡juntos defendiendo a los borrachos de Hogwarts hasta la muerte! – parodió – solo me queda una duda Hermione…

– ¿Y cuál sería? – pregunté algo cohibida… me perturbaba de sobremanera la forma en que pronunciaba mi nombre…

– ¿Cuál de las dos varitas buscabas? – preguntó fingiendo una voz inocente – porque para que conste… me estarías ayudando, cualquiera que fuera tu respuesta… – susurró lentamente y sentí cómo su aliento cosquilleaba en mi cuello… no pude evitar enrojecer hasta las orejas y solo atiné a propinarle un codazo en el estómago…

– ¡Hermione! Pero si es una broma bonita… no te tomes todo tan en serio… y para que veas que soy un caballero… toma, aquí tienes – y me extendió la varita… mágica… para que la cogiera – ahora quítame esta resaca del mal que ahora mismo siento como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima y no contentos con eso, enviaron al expreso de Hogwarts a terminar el trabajo… – su teatralidad era bastante cómica y estuve tentada a hacer lo que me pedía, pero primero tenía que saber algo…

– Acabo de recordar que no te he preguntado cómo diablos has terminado aquí dormido junto a mí, con botella y media de vodka encima… cuéntame que pasó… y tal vez luego me provoque quitarte esa borrachera…

– Hermione… no me quieras hacer recordar todo lo que quería olvidar bebiendo de esta manera… – murmuró despacio…

– Entonces podrías decirme cuánto alcohol ha hecho falta en tu sangre para que olvides temporalmente que yo para ti soy Granger… que tú y yo no somos amigos… y que mucho menos, tenemos la suficiente confianza como para estar aquí sentados, frente al lago, conversando como si nada…

– Shhhhh… – acercó su dedo índice a mis labios silenciándome – Tú… para mí, siempre has sido y siempre serás Hermione… y quieres saber por qué estoy ahorita aquí, dando lástima… – cogió mi rostro con ambas manos y me miró fijamente – Dime… ¿de verdad quieres saberlo? – yo sólo atiné a asentir con la cabeza rápidamente – Estoy aquí… borracho… porque tú y yo no somos amigos… porque no podemos serlo… porque nada de lo que yo sienta en este momento importa… sólo importa lo que quiera ese maldito degenerado que tengo por padre y porque hoy escuché a unas condenadas amigas tuyas decir que casi era un hecho que tú y el asqueroso pobretón eran novios… – escupió las palabras con amargura y yo me quedé inmóvil, expectante… – Dime que no es cierto Hermione…

– No… no, no, no, ¡no lo es!... – susurré desesperadamente – él no me merece… no me valora… – murmuré muy segura…

– A ti nadie te merece bonita… – confesó tranquilamente y acercó mi rostro hacia él…

El primer rocé fue infinitamente tímido, inseguro… un breve reconocimiento… luego él presionó sus labios sobre los míos durante unos segundos… se separó lentamente y me miró… pidiéndome permiso para continuar conociéndonos con los labios… recuerdo haberme perdido en algún punto entre tantas confesiones descabelladas y esos labios tan suaves y expertos, que nunca, nunca antes había fantaseado con probar…

Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer. Aún ahora, cada mañana al despertar, miro por la ventana de nuestra habitación y si el día amenaza con nubes grises y ese particular olor a lluvia está impregnado en el ambiente, sé que me vas a pedir que llame al trabajo y que invente alguna repentina infección estomacal… ¡O la última! ¿Cuál fue? Jefe… hace un rato llegó un sobre a mi casa que contenía un sospechoso polvillo blanco… por precaución creo que no iré a trabajar… ¡podría ser ántrax!... eres increíble, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme…

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Esta es la primera historia que escribo... sé que me falta muchísimo por mejorar!.. lo sé! sólo espero no haberlos aburrido hasta la muerte y qué hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poquitito :) porque yo disfruté escribiéndola... y ya saben... cualquier consejo... soy toda oídos :)

Un besito!

Lía


End file.
